


【Jaytim/中翻】Ever Since I Left the City

by heibaoqi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibaoqi/pseuds/heibaoqi
Summary: 一个炮友变爱情的故事Original Work：ever since I left the citybynoctiphany
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The work is NOT mine. I merely translated it into Chinese. I will delete the translation immediately if there is anything inappropriate about this. 
> 
> 声明：此文不属于我，我只是个翻译工。如果有任何不妥我会马上删掉。

“ 事情是这样的， ” 杰森开始讲道。他正在屋顶上来回踱步，这看起来又吓人又可爱。提姆说实话不知道他是打算拉扯自己的头发还是掏出他的枪。 “ 我知道你也知道这个，因为你知道任何事。顺便说一句，我真他妈的讨厌你这一点。 ”

“ 了解了。 ” 提姆向后晃了一下之后说道。 “ 你的重点是什么？ ”

“ 哦对， ” 杰森接道， “ 你知道我的一切事情，说不定还知道我昨晚上他妈的吃了什么 ——”

“ 我都不知道你还会做饭 ——”

“ 你这样没让这事儿变简单。 ” 杰森咬牙切齿地说。而提姆只是咧嘴笑了一下。 “ 我的意思是，我不约会的。你知道我不约会的。我没有他妈的时间，没有耐心，也没有，呃，那种社交技巧，说真的。尤其是最后一个像是 ——”

“ 一场灾难？ ” 提姆接过他的话茬，而杰森 … 对此没什么好反驳的。提姆点头， “ 我们的工作确实不适合普通的恋爱关系。 ”

“ 而我们之间很明显有 ——” 杰森在他们两个人中间挥了一下手， “—— 某种东西。 ”

提姆就看着他。杰森认为他这是默认了。

“ 所以， ” 他边挠头边继续讲道， “ 你想不想就，呃，买个披萨然后做？ ”

提姆耸了耸肩，把他的东西放到一边， “ 我确实可以吃点东西。 ”

***

这真是句烂透了的搭讪，搞不好是杰森用过的最烂的，虽然他其实在此事上没多少经验吧。不过反正管用了。

他们换了便服之后便沿着街道走到 Gino’s ，点了两个披萨。杰森极其的讨厌橄榄，所以不希望他吃的披萨上有一丁丁点，然而很明显提姆就只想要有橄榄的。

他们不需要调情或者闲聊。杰森完全不用担心他是不是说得太多了或者太少了，亦或是他在拿餐巾纸的时候他胳膊上的伤疤有没有露出来。他也不需要隔着桌子摸提姆的手或者盯着对方的眼睛来暗示他很有性趣。

他们吃过之后径直回到了杰森的住处，杰森把提姆按在门上，把他的舌头操进提姆的嘴里。当他感受到提姆的炽热抵住他的时候，事情就自然而然的继续了。

这整件事可能很操蛋且顺序反了，但这是杰森经历过的最好的约会。

***

杰森等待着所谓的摊牌，等待着下次见面的尴尬，等待着提姆的行为举止开始变得古怪并且找理由不再和他一起出任务。但这些都没有发生。他们仍旧一起巡逻，一起作战。提姆依然会吐槽他打人打得太狠了，头盔太蠢了。事情看上去没有什么变化。

他之后和罗伊一起因为一个工作离开了几个礼拜。当他回来的时候，可以预见的是，哥谭正在经历一场灾难，需要他的帮助。罗伊帮他解决了几个家伙之后就回到他不惹杰森发疯的时候该呆的地方了，留下他和提姆两个人站在那。布鲁斯和达米安已经先回到蝙蝠洞去查看伤势了。

“ 黎巴嫩之行怎么样？ ” 提姆问道。杰森瞪着他，准备展开新的一波关于不要他妈管我的事儿的辩论。但他太累了，所以只是收回了钩爪抢，决定改日再谈。

“ 很不错。 ” 他干巴巴的回答。 “ 从城堡里救下了公主之类的。 ”

“ 我猜哈珀是那个公主对吗？ ” 提姆嘴角上扬了一下，接着问道。

“ 嗯 …” ，杰森拍打着他的背心想看看他的那包烟有没有在打斗中存活下来， “ 他没有像样的头发。 ”

提姆轻笑了一下，在杰森查看裤子口袋的时候翻转着他那根单棍。阳光渐渐从地平线上照射过来。 “ 所以，接下来呢？ ”

“ 说实话， ” 杰森说道，皱着眉发现他终于找到的那包烟里面只剩下了一支断掉了的， “ 在那一切之后我只想要来支烟和一次口交。 ”

提姆轻哼了一声，然后把他的单棍放回他腰带上原本的位置，说道， “ 好吧。 ”

杰森抬起眉毛看着他。 “ 认真的？ ”

提姆耸了耸肩。 “ 我也没地方可去。 ”

半个小时之后提姆把他推进自己安全屋的沙发里，然后跪在他面前的地板上，把他的牛仔裤拉开深深的含了进去。杰森爽的眼睛都快翻到脑袋后面了。

“ 老天， ” 杰森呻吟着把头往后仰，在提姆放松脸颊和喉咙把他吞的更深的时候，盯着天花板上的水渍看。 “ 你从哪学的这么好？ ”

提姆以一个能叫杰森发疯的那种湿漉漉的吸吮声结束了。他舔着自己下流到杰森都不敢看的嘴唇说道， “ 我做什么都很好。 ”

“ 你真是个自大的小 ——” 提姆再次吞了进去，杰森又呻吟了起来。他把手插进提姆的头发里开始操起他的嘴。提姆的手摸索到他的两个球，捏了几下，杰森顿时硬到叫提姆呛了一下。他边咳嗽边捶打了几下杰森的大腿。

杰森的牛仔裤还在他的脚踝处。提姆起来之后他抓住提姆的屁股把他的内裤扒了下来，把脸凑过去开始用嘴操起他来。直到他下巴都酸了的时候提姆突然溢出一声大声的呻吟，如数射在他喉咙里。他两边臀肉因为杰森手上抓得太紧而各留下了三道红印。

“ 上帝， ” 杰森呼出一口气，往后靠在了沙发上，无视了他下面已经因为提姆的声音而又微微翘了起来的事实。他的手指滑过自己的嘴， “ 你想来瓶啤酒吗？ ”

“ 我们谈过这件事了，杰森。 ” 提姆说道，笑着把他的内裤往上提。 “ 我还不到年龄。 ”

***

一次变为两次，两次变为 … 杰森已经记不清了，说实话。

在第三次之后（提姆打赌杰森不可能一周不对任何人开枪，赌注是一次口交），两个人不再假装这只是个发生在他们中间的偶然事件了。渐渐的他们开始每次想搞的时候就给对方发短信。

他们并不总是同时在城里。当杰森完成和罗伊在 Bialya 的活儿回到哥谭的时候，他冲了个澡，找了点东西吃，然后给提姆发了条短信看他在哪。

距离他们上一次只有几个礼拜，但当提姆到的时候杰森已经迫不及待了。他边把手伸进对方的帽衫边亲吻啃咬着对方的嘴唇。当提姆把他的衬衫脱下来并且双腿缠住他的时候，他突然意识到自己已经注意不到提姆总是抹的那种樱桃味的唇膏或者围绕着他的那种强烈的咖啡味了。他已经自然而然的接受了这些，甚至有些想念。

提姆的指甲嵌进他肩膀的时候，杰森捏了捏他手里提姆的臀肉，然后把两个人的性器摩擦在一起。提姆的双唇中随即泄出一声尖细的轻叫。于是他又这么做了一次，又一次。他把提姆的屁股抓的太紧了，他猜明天上面会有不少漂亮的淤青。不过至少这报复了提姆的指甲在他背上留下的痕迹。

他知道他们或许可以有更多，但现在这样也挺好的。提姆的腿环着他，嘴又热又湿，在他的喉咙上又吸又咬，而他则把手指插入提姆紧致的后穴里。直到提姆咬上他的耳朵说着操我的时候，杰森才意识到他有多想要这一切。

一个小时之后，杰森赤裸的躺在床单上，点燃一根烟，看着提姆从他的窗户爬出去。他不禁（并非第一次）思考起来，他到底知不知道自己在他妈的做什么。

最荒唐的是他们甚至不喜欢对方。不过杰森认为这也没那么糟糕。他切身的体会到性吸引力更多的是有关于你的鸡巴是怎么想一个人的，而不是你自己怎么想他的。不管他试图否认多少次，在提姆周围的时候他的胯下总是能感觉到什么。

一开始他认为可以把这一切怪罪到怒火和肾上腺素上。一场打斗总能让他性奋，更不用说他和提姆总是在打斗。但除了提姆那种惹人烦的、高高在上的态度和他能稳当当的接过一拳之外，杰森开始注意到一些其它的事物。比如他嘴巴的形状和饱满的双唇，他在那些天杀的紧身衣之下圆润紧致的臀部，以及他有多么的令人恼火的优秀。

自从杰森把生活中一切操蛋的事情归罪到提姆头上已经很久了。但杰森还是不确定他是不是喜欢这孩子。他在这种生活方式中显得太紧张又太安静了。并且，为了大家着想，他过于聪明了（ “too smart for anyone’s damn good” ）。再说了，他敢肯定提姆根本不喜欢他。这无疑归功于提姆被数次置于在他的枪口下所导致的后遗症。所以不管他们在做什么，很明显只有纯粹的性。杰森其实对此很满意了，因为有的不只是性，还是很棒的性。这件事可他妈的一点错都没有。

“ 嘿， ” 杰森在周六晚上打给了提姆。在电话响了第四声之后，对方终于接起来了。杰森很无聊，心痒得想赶紧把手放到什么漂亮的事物上。不管提姆在哪，对面听起来都很吵，感觉有很多人。杰森觉得他还在背景里隐约听到了碧昂丝。 “ 有什么事儿吗？ ”

“ 也没有， ” 杰森答道。 “ 只是在想你想不想 … 出来玩，或者干点别的什么。 ”

“ 抱歉， ” 提姆的声音几乎被一个女孩的笑声淹没了， “ 我现在有点 ——”

“ 没关系。 ” 杰森在提姆解释之前就把电话挂了，然后拿起他的外套和枪就出了门。

哥谭总是有事发生的。如果血腥一点那就再好不过了。

***

” 再用力点， ” 那天晚上迟些的时候提姆叫道。那时候太阳都快升起来了。杰森离开屋子几小时之后捣毁了一个在奈何岛上的毒品基地。虽然他完全有把握自己搞定这事儿，但提姆一定是听到了什么风声，因为他就在杰森快招架不住的时候跳了出来。

现在杰森正把提姆抵在沙发背上，曲起他的腿狠狠的操他。两个人浑身都是汗。提姆的屁股滑溜溜的以至于杰森不得不边冲刺边调整抓着他的位置。 “ 用力 …” 提姆咬着牙，边说边用手抓住了杰森的屁股，在上面用指甲刮来刮去。

杰森已经在很大力的操他了。他的眼睛里都是汗，头发也粘在脸的一侧，所以他不确定能不能再用力了。不过他改变了力道，紧紧的按压着提姆的臀肉，感觉要把那里的骨头都捏碎了。他把提姆抱起来，改变了角度，狠狠的操干起来，干的沙发脚都因为他们的动作开始磨起木地板来了。

“ 操，杰森，对，就这样 …” ，提姆呻吟着，杰森感觉他到了。于是他也闭上眼，感受着提姆收缩的穴口紧紧吸着他，把自己深深的埋入对方的体内。紧接着他自己也射了。他的炽热在提姆体内跳动的时候他俯下身子咬住提姆脖子后面，在那里留下了一个痕迹，就在不知道谁之前留的另外一个痕迹的旁边。

用一两分钟调整好他的呼吸之后，杰森拔了出来，趁着提姆把制服重新穿好的时候扔掉了避孕套。

“ 谢了， ” 提姆从他的腰带里拿出什么东西来调整了一下他的多米诺面具。它一直在因为汗水往下滑。 “ 刚才可真有趣。 ”

“ 呃啊， ” 杰森轻哼了一声，把他的牛仔裤大概套好之后把自己摔进了沙发。 “ 随时乐意效劳。 ”


	2. Chapter 2

周二那天，杰森起床之后发现提姆中午给他发的一条短信，问他醒了没。杰森擦掉脸上的口水，回给对方一个竖中指的表情。半个小时后提姆出现在他家门口，拿着城里一家意大利餐馆的外卖，那家餐馆有着杰森最爱的炸饺子。

“康纳本来是要和我吃午饭的，但他有事不能来。”他边说边把杰森抵在早餐吧上，手沿着腹部下滑到内裤边上，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“饿了吗？”

“你不觉得这样…”杰森后来顶进提姆的时候，边咬着自己的嘴唇便说道，“有点奇怪吗？”提姆的衣服从厨房一直散落到杰森的卧室。

“什么？”提姆边问边把自己的脚踝勾到杰森的背上，把他往下按，迫使他进的更深一点。

“就这个”，杰森抬起提姆的腿放到自己的肩膀上，举起他的屁股开始冲刺，逼得提姆的嘴里淌出一连串极其火辣又大声的浪叫，毫无羞耻且十分淫荡。

“噢，”提姆笑了下，又夹了夹他，“这个啊。”

杰森射了之后——提姆一滴不落地全他妈接受了——他翻过身来，摊开身子享受着提姆沉重又破碎的喘息。杰森操他操的太爽了，导致他的下面都没被碰过就全乱七八糟的射在杰森肚子上了。

“并不奇怪啊。”提姆终于回答道。他在床边摇晃着他的腿把内裤往上拉，然后开始满屋子找他的西装裤。他这次是直接从一次韦恩集团的会议过来的。杰森当时吻得他差点摔碎了他的眼镜。“只是做爱而已，杰森。”

“好吧。”杰森说道。“没有负担，只是高潮。这样真的行得通？”

“我不知道。”提姆边系扣子边看着杰森，“你看起来很享受刚经历过的那两次。”

“嘿，”杰森把双手扣在脑后看着提姆把床单掀起来找他的领带，还顺便赞许的看了看他的老二。“你作弊了。”

“口交算作弊？”提姆边笑边把领带绕到他脖子上。

“用你那张嘴？”杰森大大咧咧的伸了个懒腰。“必须算。”

“我就当你在夸我了。”提姆弯下腰把脚塞进鞋里，抬起头盯着杰森大腿内侧的一个伤疤说道，“那个看起来可真惨。”

“那你就不应该咬得那么狠。”杰森咧嘴道。

提姆只是翻了个白眼然后穿上了他的外套。“别犯傻了，杰森。用什么东西盖住点。”

“知道了，南丁格尔。”杰森看着提姆弯腰穿鞋。他的屁股和他本人一样小，但在杰森的手里却无比合适，就好像量身定做的一样。“你要留下来吃点东西吗？”  
【注：弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔 (Florence Nightingale)，历史上著名护士】

提姆边系扣子边看了看他的手表。“不行，我得回去了。你请自便。有沙拉和茄子千层焗面，还有一些你喜欢的炸饺子前菜。”

“挺好。”杰森用床单裹住他的腰部以下，翻身去拿床头柜上的那包烟。等他再翻回来的时候提姆已经走了。他留下的唯一痕迹就是空气中性爱的气味和他留在杰森胸口的吻痕。

杰森因为找不到打火机而放弃了。他翻出一条内裤，晃悠进厨房，找到有炸饺子的那个餐盒。当他正加热意式番茄酱的时候他的手机响了，唱着那首罗伊给他设定而杰森又不知道怎么改回去的泰勒斯威夫特的歌。

“你给我们找到了一份工作吗？”他看着镜子里的倒影对着耳边的手机说道。

“呃，“罗伊接道，“严格来讲也不算工作，毕竟工作都是有报酬的，但我们可以——”

“听上去不错。”杰森按压着他锁骨上的一处淤青。“我一小时后到。”

***

罗伊的这份工作更像是一次公益。他们在哥伦比亚把一群孩子从毒枭手里解救了出来。但之后又有人联系他们，叫他们去阿姆斯特丹搞清楚为什么一帮游客一夜之间变成了老年人。

在他们正对付着一群挥舞着剑的邪教徒的时候，罗伊问起了杰森他和提姆的事情。罗伊是个大混蛋，因为这是唯一杰森不能逃避他的场合。

“我只是想说，”罗伊在他们背靠背战斗的时候说道，“我那天看到他和一个女生在城里的一家咖啡馆里相处的很融洽。我以为你们俩——”

“我俩不是那种。”杰森在闪过了离他脸只有两英寸的剑之后咬牙说道。“我俩只是——”

“性关系？”罗伊越过杰森的肩膀用箭捅了一个试图袭击后者的人。幸运的是那人是最后一个人了，杰森心想。“我都不知道你会喜欢这种很随意的事情。” 

“我——”杰森掏出枪射中了那个试图偷摸接近他们的忍者的膝盖。“——还行吧。”

“嗯啊。”罗伊怀疑的应了一句，弯腰把他的弓从地上捡起来。不过他没再多问，因为感谢老天，作为杰森最好的朋友，他知道什么时候该闭嘴。“走吧，”他揽过杰森的肩膀，“我们该做好人了现在。”

他们走了大概三个礼拜吧。杰森回到哥谭的时候，他家里又黑又空荡，冰箱里除了发霉的食物之外什么也没有。他试图入睡，但是他太烦躁了，于是他爬起来给提姆发了条短信。自从他们坐上飞机，杰森就无法停止想摸遍提姆的全身，想他那张他妈销魂的嘴。或许这次可以换提姆来骑他。不过他并没有立刻收到回信。杰森觉得提姆可能只是忙着巡逻或是查案子，又或者他已经从别人那里找到了温存，某个他真正喜欢的人。

杰森没有浪费整个晚上干等着。他冲了个澡换了身衣服，离开公寓准备去买点日用品。但结果后来他却坐在酒吧里开始和人打架又劝架，还喝了足以放倒一头犀牛那么多的烈酒。大概2点过后他瘫倒在自己的沙发里。等他醒来之后他经历了多年来最糟糕的一次宿醉。这可真是个绝妙的时间，尤其是对达米安来说。他从杰森的窗户爬进来要求他晚上一起夜巡。

洗过澡又喝了一罐红牛之后，杰森去韦恩庄园打算和布鲁斯吵一架，指责他把恶魔崽送过来对他使唤了一番。他好巧不巧的在去蝙蝠洞的路上撞见了提姆，对方停下来，用一种很古怪的表情看着他。

“你回来了？”

“明显是的。”杰森的眉毛都快扬到他额头上了。“你介意吗？我这有个任务呢。”

“噢，当然。”提姆让开了一条路。“你请。”

杰森照计划在蝙蝠洞里找到了布鲁斯。两个人冲对方大吼大叫了一番。直到阿福威胁要把相册拿出来重温美好的家庭回忆，他们才气势汹汹的各退一步。

等杰森回到楼上的时候提姆已经走了。不过那天晚上他们又背靠背的战斗了，被一群试图占领地或者干什么别的傻事的恶棍包围着。两个人之间的氛围还不错。但当提姆用棍敲碎了一个人的膝盖之后说“我今晚过来”的时候，杰森恍惚了那么一下。然而就这一下叫杰森的胳膊上挨了一刀。

“傻瓜。”提姆摇了摇头。

杰森甚至几乎不想争辩什么。

***

提姆在杰森到家一个小时之后过来了。他洗了澡，发尾还是湿漉漉的，翘了起来。杰森张开嘴正想嘲讽一下他那件傻乎乎的毛衣的时候，提姆抓过他把他摔在墙上，附上了他的嘴，舌头强硬的伸了进来。

“你可以告诉我一声你回来了。”提姆在他喉结边嘟囔道。他拉起杰森的衣服，吮吻着他的胸口，然后在他面前跪下来扯开他的牛仔裤，急躁的褪了下来然后把嘴包了上去。

“我操，”杰森在提姆吞的更深的时候呻吟了一声，把提姆的头发从他眼睛上拨开以便能看着他。“老天，我真想念你这张嘴。”

这话可能听起来比实际上要诚恳了一些，但杰森的脑袋在提姆又湿又热的嘴包住他老二的时候就不听使唤了。就，真的没有什么事像这个一样。杰森开始觉得提姆说他干什么都很好是对的，因为他以前也被口过，很多次，但都和这个没有任何可比性。没有一次能叫他脑子里爽到上天，能叫他想一些他不该去想更不该说出口的事情。

“老天，提姆，”杰森低声呻吟着，低下头看着提姆的嘴是如何完美的裹住他的下体，“太爽了。”  
提姆因为这句赞赏而轻哼了一声，手更紧的抓着杰森的大腿，放松喉部把他吞的更深了一点。他稍微恶心了一下但并没有吐出来。

“操，快，”杰森顿了一下，提姆抬头看他的时候他全数释放在了提姆嘴里。他拉开了一点距离，搞得提姆的嘴四周全是他的精液。“过来这。”

杰森把提姆从地板上拉起来，用手捧着他的脸，把自己的东西从他嘴唇上舔掉。然后吸住他的舌头，尝到了他自己的味道。他把提姆的牛仔裤解开又褪到屁股下面，把指头伸进那个小穴里，然后又把他往上拉了一点，感受着提姆的火热的下体蹭着他的。提姆破碎的在他肩膀上呻吟。

“对，宝贝，就这样。”杰森咬着提姆的耳朵说道。提姆在他身上难耐的蹭着，在杰森啃咬他下巴的时候把呼出的热气吐在他脖子上。“来吧。”

“杰…”提姆的屁股顿了一下，杰森知道他要射了。他能从对方颤抖的双腿中感觉出来。又热又黏的一股喷在他肚子上。

提姆靠在他身上喘息，然后慢慢从他身上下来，从厨房里抓了几条毛巾清理。

“你想吃披萨吗？”清理过后杰森问他，他肚子开始叫了。问完之后他才意识到提姆一般不会在事后逗留，但话已出口覆水难收了，

“嗯。”提姆就回了这么一句。于是杰森走进厨房点了两个披萨，一个有橄榄一个没有。然后他找出几条裤子避免送披萨的人来的时候能看一场免费的表演。但提姆很明显没想这么多。送餐的女孩递过来外卖盒的时候他还是只穿着黑色的内裤伸着懒腰。

他们在沙发上吃了起来。提姆翘起腿来举着遥控器不停的换台，确保哥谭没有在过去的一小时之内被僵尸侵占之类的。

“你知道你有点神经质吗？”杰森问道，而提姆无视了他，继续换着台。

“说真的，”杰森从他手里抢过遥控器。“你不能一直这么高度紧张。不然你会他妈的和布鲁斯一样了。”

提姆眯起眼睛，看着他手臂上的伤口。“你应该去把那里缝起来，阿福——”

“我不需要他妈的缝针，老天，”杰森怒道，“我知道怎么照顾自己好吗？在布鲁斯把我领回家之前我就在这么做了，那之后也一直这样。”

“杰森——”

“操了，”杰森吼道，“我不是这个意思。我——你就别管这事儿了成吗？有个小混混划了一刀而已，我又不会死掉。你没别的破事要担心了吗？”

“我也不是担心。”提姆咬了一口另一片披萨。

他当然不担心了，杰森心想。突然觉得自己就这么假设他会担心真是蠢爆了。提姆担心的不是他，而他们在外头的效率，他受伤会导致别人受伤罢了。就算杰森的整只胳膊都掉了，只要没影响任务估计他也不会在意。老天，他可真像布鲁斯，怪不得他和提姆不怎么合得来。当然了，床上的时候除外。

“听着，”杰森站起来，“我要去洗个澡然后再昏睡上至少六个小时。”

“好的。”杰森不确定这是哪种好。是那种“好的我会收拾东西滚蛋”还是“好的我会在你沙发上睡一觉”。但不管怎么样，当几分钟之后提姆跟在他身后进到浴室的时候，他可是一点没料到。

“你好啊，”杰森干巴巴地说。

提姆狡猾的笑了一下，“你好啊。”他把杰森推到水流底下开始亲他。杰森不记得他们以前有过他的鸡巴在提姆里面之前他们就亲起来的时候了，所以这样有点古怪。不过也不赖，估计这又是提姆的什么即兴发挥。所以杰森也没客气，蹲下来让热水冲刷着他的后背，用嘴开始帮提姆，直到他尖叫着射了出来。

那天晚上提姆没有爬出窗户。那天晚上他们从浴室里出来并且弄干自己之后，提姆又开始骑他，直到两个人浑身又黏糊糊的全是汗以至于需要再洗一次澡。事后提姆昏睡了过去，胳膊搭在杰森的腰上，还在他胸前留了点口水。

甚至第二天早上杰森醒来的时候他也在。像个八爪鱼一样躺在床上，差点把杰森挤下床。杰森睡不着了，于是起来冲了个澡，进厨房做了点早餐。他记得提姆喜欢吃华夫饼，所以他弄了点黄油还放了些培根上去，然后开始煮咖啡。

提姆之后因为找不到自己的于是穿着杰森一件过大的毛衣蹒跚着进了客厅。那衣服太大了以至于他不得不把袖子卷起来四五次。他头发向各个方向支棱着。杰森正在往华夫饼里加黄油，突然意识到他从未见过提姆这个样子，毫无防备，睡眼朦胧，软塌塌的。这和他以往的形象一点也不像。他突然意识到这才是真实的提姆，剥去了多年来的层层外壳和面具之后的提姆。他肩胛骨那块有一片雀斑，还有一撮怎么也压不下去的头发。杰森屏住呼吸：他太想亲吻他了。

“早啊，”然而杰森只是这么回了一句。他做完华夫饼的时候提姆正坐在厨房的小桌子边把咖啡倒进杯子里，腿盘起来压在身下。

“谢了。”在杰森把华夫饼端过来的时候提姆拿了最上面的一块。“这个很好吃。”

杰森往他自己的咖啡里加了点糖，笑着说，“你早上的时候总是这么寡言寡语吗？”

提姆翻了个白眼。

“我就当你承认了。”杰森乐道。

他们吃饭的时候很安静，因为看起来提姆早上比布鲁斯还糟糕。然后他起身在客厅的沙发后面找到了他的裤子开始穿戴整齐。他离开之前，走到杰森面前，踮起脚吻了他，悠长又轻柔。是那种会停留在你唇上好几个小时的吻。

“之后见。”提姆轻轻的说道。然后他转身从门口走了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

从那之后有两个月杰森没再见到提姆。他在提姆留宿的第二天试图给对方打电话，但提姆却说他很忙。第三天他又打了过去，却直接转入了语音信箱。后来他又假装漫不经心的发了几条短信却毫无回音。直到第三个礼拜的时候杰森终于他妈的接受现实了。

某一次在哥谭一家最奢华的夜店的卧底工作让杰森彻底懂了。他那时候正假扮成一个酒保，却看见提姆在舞池里和一个金发的男的在一起。他看着那男的对提姆上下其手，一连猛灌了三杯酒。当他们开始亲热的时候，杰森借口去休息，站在后巷里一根接一根的抽烟。他把手插进自己的头发里暗骂了一句蠢货。

他后来再没有给提姆打过电话或发过短信。对方也没有给他任何消息。他让自己忙于和罗伊的工作，尽量呆在别的国家或者别的星球。除了哥谭哪里都好。直到有一天，在工作的间隙，杰森正坐在家里在清理他的枪的时候，手机响了，上面闪烁着提姆的头像。

杰森看了看，挂断了电话，继续擦他的枪。

提姆又打了过来，杰森又挂了。

提姆第三次打了过来。杰森觉得他这么坚持肯定是有什么性命攸关的大事，于是接了起来。

“ 喂？ ” 按了绿色的通话键之后，他拿起枪的另一个零件。

“ 杰森 …” 对面有很嘈杂的音乐声，提姆的声音听上去有些模糊。 “ 你接了。我 … 我本来没以为你会接。 ”

“ 老天， ” 杰森嘟囔道， “ 你喝多了吗？ ”

“ 没有。你知道我 … 不够年龄做这事儿。 ”

“ 也对。如果不是世界末日的话我要挂了。 ”

“ 别。 ” 提姆大概是去了什么安静的地方，因为杰森听不到任何音乐声了。 “ 别，别挂。我 —— 我想和你说点事情。 ”

“ 没什么好说的。 ”

“ 有。 ” 提姆坚持道。 “ 杰，我 … 你想做吗？ ”

杰森咬牙道， “ 我要挂了。 ”

“ 我很想你。 ” 提姆在杰森把手机拿远点之前脱口而出。 “ 我是说 … 我想念和你的床笫之欢。你 … 你不想吗？你真的 … 你在我里面的感觉太棒了，杰。 ”

“ 上帝。 ” 杰森下面已经对提姆的话起了反应。

“ 我可以给你吹。我记得你喜欢我的嘴。 ”

杰森叹了口气，摸了摸鼻梁， ” 提姆，你在哪儿呢？ ”

杰森并不想接受提姆的邀请。但如果他已经喝多到给杰森打电话说这些话了，证明他真是烂醉如泥了。他把夜店的地址输进了手机， 15 分钟之后他来到提姆等他的地方。

提姆爬上他摩托车的后座，胳膊环着杰森的腰。杰森把他剥了下来。

他们到了提姆的住处之后，杰森扶着他走了进去，因为说实话他现在都不能确定提姆能不能用钥匙把门打开。等提姆一进屋他就准备离开，但提姆却抓住他的胳膊试图亲他。

“ 别这样。 ” 杰森把他推开了。 “ 不做这些事。你该上床睡觉了，我要走了。 ”

“ 但是 …” 提姆还在抓着他的胳膊， “ 我以为你想要我。 ”

杰森叹了口气，看着他， “ 提姆。 ”

“ 我知道我做了 —— 我搞砸了。我以为那就是你想要的。我以为就那样了。结果然后 … 结果因为是你，我本来早就该知道不会那么 …”

“ 提姆？ ”

“ 我觉得，我觉得我要吐了。 ”

“ 好吧， ” 杰森指着卫生间， “ 那去吧。 ”

提姆吐完之后杰森拿了一杯冰水给他，把他从卫生间的地板上拖走放到了床上，脱掉了他的衬衫和外裤。

“ 杰森？ ”

“ 嗯？ ” 杰森把被子给他盖好。

“ 你讨厌我吗？ ”

杰森叹气道， “ 不，我不讨厌你。现在睡吧。 ”

在他要起身的时候提姆抓住了他的腰，抬头看着他说道， “ 别走。 ”

“ 是啊，我也走不了了。 ”

提姆皱了皱眉，但他没力气争论，于是就点了点头。

杰森等他睡着之后就离开了。

***

杰森下一次见到提姆是一个星期之后在港口那里了。他们当时正兜着圈子追一个卖粉的贩子，提姆一个脚下没站稳被甩在码头上。杰森低头看了看他，摇了摇头冲着那人脚上来了一枪。

听到警笛声的时候，两个人迅速上到最近的屋顶上呆着。杰森点起一根烟。

“ 我们能谈谈吗？ ” 提姆在警察出现抢夺他们的战果的时候说道。

“ 我头疼。 ” 杰森干巴巴的说道。不是一个好提示，但提姆能听懂的。

提姆怜惜的看了他一下， “ 只是谈谈，我保证。 ”

杰森叹了口气，吐出一口烟， “ 在这支烟烧完之前。说吧。 ”

“ 好吧。 ” 提姆在杰森面前踱了几步然后停了下来，把烟从他嘴里拿掉，然后吻住了他。 “ 你尝起来像个烟灰缸。 ”

“ 是啊 ——”

“ 但我还是想吻你。这差不多就跟和你睡觉又想见你一样奇怪。 ”

“ 你又开始了。 ” 杰森说道， “ 意义不明。 ”

“ 不是。 ” 提姆轻轻摆了一下手。我有承诺问题 (commitment issues) 。我敢肯定大家听到都很惊讶。 ”

“ 嗯哼。 ” 不知道什么时候他的手已经爬上了提姆的臀部。 “ 你和我说这个是因为？ ”

“ 你是个意外。 ” 提姆舔了舔他的嘴唇。 “ 我们本来只应该做一次的，但我一直想要更多。我有点害怕了。 ”

“ 你对付过杀手鳄。 ” 杰森指出， “ 那家伙可吃人。 ”

“ 是啊，但他没想当我男朋友。 ”

杰森抬起一边眉毛， “ 你觉得我想要这个？ ”

这下提姆两边眉毛都抬起来了。杰森拽着提姆的屁股把他往前拉，直到他离杰森的距离近到想的话杰森可以亲到他。

“ 好吧。我不喜欢分享。 ” 杰森大声道。 “ 来告我啊。 ”

“ 不如我先邀请你约会怎么样。 ” 提姆咬着他的下嘴唇说道。杰森只是抱怨了一声然后把提姆抱起来，让他的腿缠在自己腰上。

“ 或许也行吧。 ” 杰森咧嘴笑了一下。 “ 我可以来点披萨。 ”

（完）


End file.
